Gloria
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = Unknown|Date of death = November 29, Age 257|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City)|Occupation = Martial Artist Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Samuel Daniels (Father-in-law) Catherine (Mother-in-law) Jared Daniels (Husband) Harry (Son) Victoria (Daughter-in-law) Johnny (Grandson) Ella (Granddaughter-in-law) Jared (Great-Grandson) Josie (Great-Granddaughter)|Height = 5'5" (155 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)}} Gloria (ゲローリア'', Gerooria'') is the supporter and member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as the Earth's Special Forces as she's first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu. She's the close friend and ally of Giselle, Carla, Christine, Jillian, Bethany, Tanya, Chelsea, Melinda, Helen, Jessica, Kathryn, Donna Gibbs, Sabrina, Heather, Esmeralda, Natasha and Denise. She's also the beautiful wife of Jared Daniels and the loving mother of Harry, the daughter-in-law of Samuel Daniels and Catherine, the paternal grandmother of Johnny, and great grandmother Jared and Josie. Appearance Gloria is a beautiful, young child and young woman of a slim, slender build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. She has crimson red eyes, pale skin complexion and straight chocolate brown hair. Over the course of the series and movies, Gloria has the four different hairstyles throughout the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. As a child, her hair was short on the the back with elegant flips in the ends and a large fringe bang that covered her left eye. As a preteen, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Gloria is a Biography Background Gloria is born on April 22 of Age 220 and Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by her first grandson, Johnny, Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Gloria is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Rapid Movement - * Wild Sense - * Rolling Bullet - * Healing - * Master Combatant - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Chi Blocking - * Wallcrawling - * Wallrunning - * Wall Jump/Wall Kick - * Walking on Water Technique - * Portal Creation - * Door Projection - * Astral Projection - * Astral Manipulation - * Astral Attacks - * Dimensional Manipulation - * Dimensional Travel - * Telepathy - * Telekinesis - * Psychic Powers - * 360-Degree Vision - * Microscopic Vision - * Telescopic Version - * Shadow Clone Technique - * Multiple Shadow Clone Technique - * Force Field Generation - * Force Field Manipulation - Transformations Unlock Potential Like her husband, son and grandchildren, Equipment * Butterfly Swords - * Green Grapes - * Senzu Beans - Video Games Appearances Gloria is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Gloria, Trivia * Gloria's name means Japanese name (ゲローリア or Gerooria) is in Latin the meaning of the name Gloria is: Glory. Famous bearer: a character in playright George Bernard Shaw's 'You Never Can Tell', and American actress Gloria Swanson. * In American the meaning of the name Gloria is: Glory. Famous bearer: a character in playright George Bernard Shaw's 'You Never Can Tell', and American actress Gloria Swanson. * It is pronounced GLOR-ee-ah. It is of Latin origin, and the meaning of Gloria is "glory". Supposedly coined by playwright George Bernard Shaw in "You Never Can Tell" (1898); the form Gloriana had earlier been used to refer to Queen Elizabeth I. Also made famous by actress Gloria Swanson from the 1920s to the 1960s. Writers Gloria Steinem, Gloria Naylor; singer Gloria Estefan. Gallery ffiamgoku_by_karoine-daotpj5-1-2.png|Gloria Ffiamgoku by karoine-daotpj5-1.png|Gloria with her husband Jared Daniels and the loving mother of Harry References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Ninjas Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased